


Please

by missakorea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, all the sex, but also cute fluffy bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missakorea/pseuds/missakorea
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are taking a year off from ice skating to nurture their relationship and experience





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this will have mpreg, be forewarned. don't like it, don't read. thanks. ^_^

Yuri Plisetsky stepped off the ice one last time for the season and took his designated spot on the bench by his coach. He was 18, performed professionally the last three years, and accomplished gold in every competition except for the one time Yuuri and Viktor both participated (Yuuri took home gold, Viktor silver). As the judges calculated his score, he felt uneasy. If he left this season with a low rating then he would be leaving an entire empty year with a dying legacy. He clenched his fists on his legs, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he looked to the right and saw Otabek there, offering a gentle smile. His racing heart slowed a little and he gave his best friend a gentle nod. The judges pulled up their scorecards, and the stands erupted. He'd done it. He beat his own record and was taking home the gold medal.

Later that night at the afterparty, Yuri danced alongside his friends. The celebration was definitely called for; not only for his win but for the relaxation he was soon to anticipate. His biggest goal was to get a part-time job for a few months to see what it felt like to work as a normal person and not a professional ice skater. He could spend more time with his grandpa, Otabek, and Viktor (and probably Yuuri, too).

Otabek.

Just the thought of his best friend had his eyes searching the room for him. Tall, muscular, tan, and all-around beautiful. His eyes held his dreams, and his arms held his loved ones' sadness. His heart built a wall long ago, but he was slowly learning to let people knock it down. Yuri was fully aware of the crush he had on his best friend, but he never knew how to act on it, or if he even should. One side of him wanted to plant a fat kiss on his lips and let their bodies do the talking. He knew that was not the best direction to go, so he planned on staying quiet until Otabek showed signs of interest. When he spotted Otabek, his heart did not skip a beat, his stomach did not get butterflies, but a sort of warmth spread through his whole body. It was comfortable, loving. It was the kind of feeling that could put him to sleep.

Towards the end of the night, many people ditched the party to go home and get some much-deserved rest. Yuri was sitting at a table towards a corner of the room. He sipped on his almost-finished glass of alcohol, the intoxicating beverage already overtaking his senses. He knew Yuuri and Viktor were on their way to pick him up (Yuuri was there to celebrate Viktor's birthday for the week), but he did not want to go sit in the cold. He sat there alone listening to a slow song now playing after all of the party anthems had finished. It made his heart ache a little. He had never been with anyone because of his career (and let's face it, his one-way adoration). All he wanted to feel the warmth of someone else's lips on his. He knew many people wanted to get in his pants (his social media made sure he was aware of that), but affection, love, and romance were what he desired most. No one in his life ever showed any interest in him; he never had any opportunities to nurture any type of relationship in the first place. It was a sad thought to him, and he wanted to fix it but didn't know how.

As he stood up to leave, he backed up and bumped into someone, effectively almost falling over from being a little bit drunk.

"I'm glad you're enjoying being able to finally drink." Otabek's laugh resonated through his chest as he held Yuri up.

Yuri felt a blush creep up through his neck to his cheeks. "I've drunk before, but I guess I got carried away this time." His words were clearly slurred. He was able to walk, but it felt a little bit weird when he strayed from the wall. "It was a good night, though. I won!" He smiled towards Otabek, giving him a thumbs up.

"I'm very proud of you, Yuri." He wrapped his arm around Yuri's shoulders to help him balance and led him outside, aware of his ride arrangement. When they left the building, Yuri decided it was time to wrap his arms around Otabek and laugh into his chest. Neither of the two was sure why he did it, but he was drunk. Alcohol makes people do weird things.

"Otabek, you're the best friend I've ever had." Yuri peered up at Otabek and smiled again, this time throwing in a cheeky wink that made him giggle from embarrassment. "I need to learn to wink, otherwise I'll never be able to flirt."

Otabek mumbled under his breath, "You already do."

Yuri squinted his eyes, unsure of what he heard. "Whatever you just said, I don't wanna know." He let go of Otabek and waved his hands in front of him, dismissing the missed statement. "I'm leaving, Bek. Good night." He wobbled his way down the stairs to the street where Yuuri and Viktor were waiting in the car. He peered back at Otabek one last time before waving good-bye, blowing a "friendly" kiss his way. He closed the door to the car behind him, and Viktor drove away.

As Otabek stood there with a heart going about twice as fast as it should be, he pondered his options. Should he kiss Yuri? Should he ask him out on a date? Should he admit his feelings in a heartfelt letter? Each option seemed futile since Yuri seemed to have a past of ignoring feelings from anyone that showed any interest (but Otabek was sure he was too dense to realize that they liked him and just brushed it off as another crazed fan). He decided that sleeping on it would be the best option.


	2. Feelings

The following morning, Otabek showed up at Yuri’s place with a hangover-friendly breakfast. His grandpa answered the door with a happy face. Welcome, Otabek! Yuri’s just waking up. Please, come in.”

Otabek stepped in and removed his shoes. He thanked Yuri’s grandfather and went upstairs to his friend’s room. He knocked on his door, awaiting an angry response for bothering him so early. Instead, Yuri opened the door without a word, gesturing for Otabek to come in. He closed the door behind him and set the breakfast down on Yuri’s bedside table. “Sleep well?”

“My skin is clear and my life is lengthened,” Yuri groggily joked, wiping his eye as he yawned. “Thanks for the food. I think grandpa was going to try feeding me oatmeal.” He visibly cringed at the thought of the infamous dry, crusty oatmeal with burnt bread. He sat down on his bed and scarfed it down, remembering that he had not eaten anything other than appetizers the night before. No wonder he was so hungover.

When he finished his breakfast, he leaned back against his bedframe. “Let’s make that a daily thing.” He stood and moved to his closet, pulling out clothing. He started with a tank top and black ripped jeans. His accessories consisted of sunglasses, a belt, and combat boots. As he pulled his pajama shirt off, Otabek had to force himself to keep his eyes off of his best friend.

He couldn’t.

Yuri’s back was littered with muscles from so many years of training and ballet. His waist had grown and evened out as he aged, but there was still a distinct point where his hips curved out and held up his pajama pants. He slid his tank top on, the slits in the back amplifying his toned curves. Otabek learned a couple of years back that Yuri enjoyed wearing racy underwear, and his interests still held true. Yuri put on his jeans, wiggling his hips to fit into them. Otabek quickly averted his eyes when Yuri turned around and put on his boots. If he hadn’t, it would be a full-on staring contest with Yuri’s supple ass.

In order to distract himself, he chuckled and said, “I see you missed your favorite color.”

“I love my performance outfits, but god are they preppy. Black is so easy.” Yuri finished off his outfit with a jacket and gestured for Otabek to follow him. “I want coffee.”

Just like that, Otabek obeyed and followed Yuri out the door.

 

The barista thanked one guest and welcomed the next. A mother shared a slice of cake with her son for his birthday. An elderly man sipped on his black coffee while indulging in the daily newspaper with a scowl. The couple in the corner were shoulder-to-shoulder while they laughed at each other’s jokes and tried each other’s new coffee choices.

“What do you plan to do for your year off?” Otabek asked.

Yuri shrugged. “I guess get a job, meet new people, be normal. I’ve always been in some sort of spotlight and I’m ready to forgo that life for a while. Why are you taking a year off is the real question.”

Otabek chuckled and stole another sip from Yuri’s white chocolate macchiato. “So we can hang out and be regular adults. You are 18 now, you know. You’ve got a whole world of opportunities in front of you.”

Yuri blushed, nudging Otabek’s shoulder. “Go live your own life. I’d love to spend more time together, but live your dreams. Start a small cupcake shop or work at an amusement park. I think it’d be fun to work at Disney World in Tokyo.”

Otabek made a face. “Not this guy. That is way too much human interaction for me.”

Yuri let out a loud laugh and quickly hid his face due to grabbing the attention of the whole coffee shop. I’m so embarrassing, he thought.

The two boys finished up their coffee adventure and left their usual tip for the barista. Otabek made sure to hold the door open for Yuri, receiving the infamous curtsy of Yuri Plisetsky.

“What’s next?” Yuri asked. “I chose coffee, now you choose what we do.”

“Hmm… How about window shopping? There’s some things I need to buy for my apartment.”

“To the mall we go!” Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand and ran with him down the street to the nearest mall. Otabek was thankful Yuri wasn’t watching him. His face was too red to explain to Yuri why he was blushing without confessing his feelings.


End file.
